List of Grimoire Cards
The following is a list of Grimoire cards that can be found in Destiny by picking up dead Ghosts, Calcified Fragments, Dormant SIVA Clusters, and through general gameplay. These cards contribute to a player's overall Grimoire score. Guardian Classes *Guardians *Titan *Ghost Fragment: Titan *Hunter *Ghost Fragment: Hunter *Warlock *Ghost Fragment: Warlock *Ghost Fragment: Warlock 2 *The Guardian Races *Human *Ghost Fragment: Human *Ghost Fragment: Human 2 *Ghost Fragment: Human 3 *Ghost Fragment: Human 4 *Ghost Fragment: Human 5 *Awoken *Ghost Fragment: Awoken *Ghost Fragment: Awoken 2 *Ghost Fragment: Awoken 3 *Exo *Ghost Fragment: Exo *Ghost Fragment: Exo 2 *Ghost Fragment: Exo 3 Ghost *Ghosts *Dead Ghosts *Ghost Fragment: Ghosts *Ghost Fragment: Ghosts 2 Sub-Classes *Guardian Abilities *Ghost Fragment: Abilities *Striker *Defender *Sunbreaker *Gunslinger *Bladedancer *Nightstalker *Voidwalker *Sunsinger *Stormcaller Melee Abilities *Punch *Stab *Palm Grenade Abilities *Flashbang Grenade *Pulse Grenade *Lightning Grenade *Magnetic Grenade *Spike Grenade *Suppressor Grenade *Thermite Grenade *Skip Grenade *Arcbolt Grenade *Flux Grenade *Incendiary Grenade *Tripmine Grenade *Swarm Grenade *Voidwall Grenade *Solar Grenade *Firebolt Grenade *Fusion Grenade *Vortex Grenade *Scatter Grenade *Axion Bolt *Storm Grenade Movement Modes *Double Jump *Glide *Blink *Lift Super Abilities *Fist of Havoc *Ward of Dawn *Hammer of Sol *Golden Gun *Arc Blade *Shadowshot *Nova Bomb *Radiance *Stormtrance Inventory Primary Weapons *Auto Rifles *SUROS Regime *Hard Light *Monte Carlo *Necrochasm *Zhalo Supercell *Fabian Strategy *Scout Rifles *MIDA Multi-Tool *The Fate of all Fools *Touch of Malice *The Jade Rabbit *Boolean Gemini *Tlaloc *Pulse Rifles *Bad Juju *Red Death *No Time To Explain *Hand Cannons *Hawkmoon *The Last Word *Ghost Fragment: The Last Word *Ghost Fragment: The Last Word 2 *Ghost Fragment: The Last Word 3 *Ghost Fragment: The Last Word 4 *Ghost Fragment: The Last Word 5 *Thorn *Ghost Fragment: Thorn *Ghost Fragment: Thorn 2 *Ghost Fragment: Thorn 3 *Ghost Fragment: Thorn 4 *Ghost Fragment: Thorn 5 *The First Curse *Ace of Spades *Outbreak Prime *Khvostov 7G-0X *KhvostovField Manual, pg. 1 *KhvostovField Manual, pg. 15 *Khvostov Field Manual, pg. 17 *Khvostov Field Manual, pg. 26 *Khvostov Field Manual, pg. 33 *Khvostov Field Manual, pg. 38 *Khvostov Field Manual, pg. 54 *Khvostov Field Manual, pg. 67 *Khvostov Field Manual, pg. 74 *Khvostov Field Manual, pg. 78 *Khvostov Field Manual, pg. 85 *Khvostov Field Manual, pg. 86 *Khvostov Field Manual, pg. 90 Special Weapons *Shotguns *Universal Remote *Invective *The 4th Horseman *Lord of Wolves *The Chaperone *Fusion Rifles *Pocket Infinity *Plan C *Vex Mythoclast *Queenbreakers' Bow *Telesto *Sleeper Simulant *Sniper Rifles *Patience and Time *Ice Breaker *No Land Beyond *Hereafter *Black Spindle *Zen Meteor *Sidearms *Vestian Dynasty *Dreg's Promise *Trespasser Heavy Weapons *Rocket Launchers *Gjallarhorn *Truth *Dragon's Breath *Machine Guns *Thunderlord *Super Good Advice *Swords *Bolt-Caster *Raze-Lighter *Dark-Drinker *Nemesis Star *The Young Wolf's Howl *Abbadon *Nova Mortis Damage Types *Arc *Solar *Void Guardian Vehicles *Guardian Ships *Sparrow *Lysander's Cry Economy *Glimmer *Vanguard Marks *Crucible Marks *Motes of Light *Strange Coins *Upgrade Materials *Eververse *Silver *Chroma Allies The Traveler *The Traveler *Ghost Fragment: The Traveler *Ghost Fragment: The Traveler 2 *Ghost Fragment: The Traveler 3 Tower Allies *The Speaker *Titan Vanguard *Hunter Vanguard *Warlock Vanguard *Crucible Handler *Future War Cult Faction Rep *Dead Orbit Faction Rep *New Monarchy Faction Rep *Postmaster *Cryptarch *Special Orders *Guardian Outfitter *Shipwright *Gunsmith *Agent of the Nine *Iron Banner Rep *Queen's Emissary *Frames *Vanguard Quartermaster *Crucible Quartermaster *Bounty Tracker *Crota's Bane *Tyra Karn *Shiro-4 *Lady Efrideet *Micha 99-40 *Gabi 55-30 City Factions *Factions *Future War Cult *Ghost Fragment: Future War Cult *Dead Orbit *Ghost Fragment: Dead Orbit *New Monarchy *Ghost Fragment: New Monarchy The Exo Stranger *The Exo Stranger *Ghost Fragment: The Exo Stranger *Ghost Fragment: The Exo Stranger 2 The Queen *The Queen *Ghost Fragment: The Queen *Ghost Fragment: The Queen 2 *The Queen's Brother *Ghost Fragment: Queen's Brother *Variks, the Loyal *Petra Venj, Queen's Wrath *Reef Frames *The Royal Awoken Guard *Master Ives, Cryptarch *The Coven *The Aftermath Rasputin *Rasputin *Ghost Fragment: Rasputin *Ghost Fragment: Rasputin 2 *Ghost Fragment: Rasputin 3 *Ghost Fragment: Rasputin 4 *Ghost Fragment: Rasputin 5 *Ghost Fragment: Rasputin 6 Osiris *Osiris *Disciples of Osiris *Vision 81 *Vision 47 Legends & Mysteries *Legend: The Black Garden *Ghost Fragment: Legends *Ghost Fragment: Legends 2 *Ghost Fragment: Legends 3 *Ghost Fragment: Mysteries *Ghost Fragment: Mysteries 2 *Mystery: Fate of Skolas *Legend: Saint-14 *Mystery: The Vault of Glass *Mystery: The Vault of Glass 2 *Mystery: The Vault of Glass 3 *Mystery: Praedyth's Door *Rezyl Azzir - Before These Walls *Rezyl Azzir - War Without End *Legends and Mysteries: Rezyl Azzir *Ghost Fragment: Mysteries 3 *Legend: Rezyl Azzir - The Triumphant Fall *The Shadows of Yor *Ghost Fragment: Lord Shaxx *Ghost Fragment: Lord Shaxx 2 *Ghost Fragment: Eris Morn *Ghost Fragment: Cayde-6 *Ghost Fragment: The Reef 4 *Ghost Fragment: Fallen 6 Iron Lords *Lord Radegast *Lady Perun *Lord Felwinter *Lord Gheleon *Lord Silimar *Lady Jolder *Lady Skorri *Lord Timur *Iron Battle Axe Enemies Fallen *The Fallen *Dreg *Shank *Vandal *Captain *Servitor *House of Devils *House of Exile *House of Winter *House of Kings *House of Wolves *Ghost Fragment: Fallen *Ghost Fragment: Fallen 2 *Ghost Fragment: Fallen 3 *Ghost Fragment: Fallen 4 *Ghost Fragment: Fallen 5 *Splicers *Devil Splicers Fallen Arsenal *Shock Pistol *Shock Rifle *Shrapnel Launcher *Wire Rifle *Shock Dagger *Shock Blade *Shock Grenade *Skiff *Pike *Walker *Heavy Pike *Web Mines *Scorch Cannon *SIVA Charge *Shock Cannon *Null Cannon Fallen Leadership *Riksis, Devil Archon *Simiks-3 *Draksis, Winter Kell *Sepiks Prime *Aksor, Archon Priest *The Silent Fang *Paskin, King Baron *Yavek, Wolf Baron *Vekis, King Baron *Skolas: Captured *Skolas: Defeated *Taniks, the Scarred *Pilot Servitor *Kaliks Reborn *S.A.B.E.R.-2 *Aksis, Archon Prime *Vosik, the Archpriest *Kovik, Splicer Priest *Sepiks Perfected Fallen Hunted *WANTED: Wolf Pack *WANTED: Skolas, Kell of Kells *WANTED: Skoriks, Archon-Slayer *WANTED: Grayor, Wolf Assassin *WANTED: Drevis, Wolf Baroness *WANTED: Pirsis, Pallas-Bane *WANTED: Kaliks-12 *WANTED: Veliniks, the Ravenous *WANTED: Peekis, the Disavowed *WANTED: Beltrik, the Veiled *WANTED: Mecher Orbiks-11 *WANTED: Saviks, Queenbreaker *WANTED: Weksis, the Meek *WANTED: Wolf Scavenger *WANTED: Twisted Claw *WANTED: High Servitor *WANTED: Queenbreaker Vandal *WANTED: Howling Raider *WANTED: Repeater Shank *WANTED: Ether Runner *WANTED: Wolves' Guard *WANTED: Silent Fang *WANTED: Wolf Enforcer *WANTED: Queenbreaker Captain *WANTED: Tracer Shank Hive *The Hive *Thrall *Acolyte *Knight *Ogre *Wizard *The Hidden Swarm *Spawn of Crota *Blood of Oryx *Hive Champions *Ghost Fragment: Hive *Ghost Fragment: Hive 2 *Ghost Fragment: Hive 3 *Ghost Fragment: Hive 4 Hive Arsenal *Shredder *Boomer *Cleaver *Tomb Ship *Shrieker *Dreadnaught Exalted Hive *Kranox, The Graven *Swarm Princes *Telthor, Unborn *Sardok, Eye of Oryx *Mormu, Xol Spawn *Phogoth, the Untamed *Blades of Crota *Sardon, Fist of Crota *Might of Crota *Hand of Crota *Eyes of Crota *Heart of Crota *Urzok, the Hated *Omnigul, Will of Crota *The Forsaken *Ir Yût, the Deathsinger *Crota, Son of Oryx *Wretched Knight *Urrox, Flame Prince *Gulrot, Unclean *Oryx, The Taken King *Oryx: Rebuked *Oryx: Defeated *Echo of Oryx *Alak-Hul, the Darkblade *The Warpriest *Golgoroth *Ir Halak, Deathsinger *Ir Anûk, Deathsinger *Krughor *Lokaar *Alzok Däl, Gornuk Däl, Zyrok Däl *Vorlog *Balwûr *Thalnok, Fanatic of Crota Vex *The Vex *Goblin *Hobgoblin *Harpy *Minotaur *Hydra *Hezen Corrective *Hezen Protective *Virgo Prohibition *Sol Divisive *Precursors *Descendants *Ghost Fragment: Vex *Ghost Fragment: Vex 2 *Ghost Fragment: Vex 3 *Ghost Fragment: Vex 4 *Ghost Fragment: Vex 5 Vex Arsenal *Slap Rifle *Line Rifle *Torch Hammer *Slap Grenade *Cyclops Vex Axis Minds *Zydron, Gate Lord *Prohibitive Mind *Sol Progeny *Sekrion, Nexus Mind *The Gorgons *The Templar *Atheon, Time's Conflux *The Undying Mind *Overmind Minotaur *Qodron, Gate Lord *Theosyion, the Restorative Mind Cabal *The Cabal *Legionary *Centurion *Colossus *Psion *Phalanx *Sand Eaters *Dust Giants *Siege Dancers *Blind Legion *Skyburners *Cabal Champions *Ghost Fragment: Cabal *Ghost Fragment: Cabal 2 *Ghost Fragment: Cabal 3 *Ghost Fragment: Cabal 4 Cabal Arsenal *Slug Rifle *Projection Rifle *Heavy Slug Thrower *Cabal Shield *Harvester *Interceptor *Goliath Tank Cabal Command *Bracus Tho'ourg *Bracus Tha'aurn *Primus Sha'aull *The Psion Flayers *Valus Ta'aurc *Val Aru'un *Valus Trau'ug *Valus Tlu'urn *Valus Mau'ual Darkness *The Darkness *Calcified Fragments: Curiosity *Calcified Fragments: Insight *Ghost Fragment: Darkness *Ghost Fragment: Darkness 2 *Ghost Fragment: Darkness 3 *Ghost Fragment: Darkness 4 Books of Sorrow *I: Predators *II: The Hateful Verse *III: The Oath *IV: Syzygy *V: Needle and Worm *VI: Sisters *VII: The Dive *VIII: Leviathan *IX: The Bargain *X: Immortals *XI: Conquerors *XII: Out of the Deep *XIII: Into the Sky *XIV: 52 and One *XV: Born As Prey *XVI: The Sword Logic *XVII: The Weakness Verse *XVIII: Leviathan Rises *XIX: Crusaders *XX: Hive *XXI: an incision *XXII: The High War *XXIII: fire without fuel *XXIV: THE SCREAM *XXV: Dictata ir Dakaua *XXVI: star by star by star *XXVII: Eat the Sky *XXVIII: King of Shapes *XXIX: Carved in Ruin *XXX: a golden amputation *XXXI: battle made waves *XXXII: Majestic. Majestic. *XXXIII: When do monsters have dreams *XXXIV: More beautiful to know *XXXV: This Love Is War *XXXVI: Eater of Hope *XXXVII: shapes : points *XXXVIII: The partition of death *XXXIX: open your eye : go into it *XL: An Emperor For All Outcomes *XLI: Dreadnaught *XLII: <> <> <> *XLIII: End of Failed Timeline *XLIV: strict proof eternal *XLV: I'd shut them all in cells. *XLVI: The Gift Mast *XLVII: Apocalypse Refrains *XLVIII: aiat, aiat, aiat, aiat, aiat *XLIX: Forever And A Blade *L: Wormfood The Taken *The Taken *The Taken: Thrall *The Taken: Acolyte *The Taken: Knight *The Taken: Wizard *The Taken: Psion *The Taken: Phalanx *The Taken: Centurion *The Taken: Vandal *The Taken: Captain *The Taken: Goblin *The Taken: Hobgoblin *The Taken: Minotaur *Primus Ta'aun *Baxx, the Gravekeeper *Taken Champions *Bracus Horu'usk *Mengoor and Cra'adug *Kagoor *Malok, Pride of Oryx *Seditious Mind *Noru'usk, Servant of Oryx *Keksis the Betrayed *Sylok, the Defiled *Report: Taken Power SIVA *Dormant SIVA: Clovis Bray 1.0 *Dormant SIVA: Clovis Bray 1.1 *Dormant SIVA: Clovis Bray 1.2 *Dormant SIVA: Clovis Bray 1.3 *Dormant SIVA: Clovis Bray 1.4 *Dormant SIVA: Clovis Bray 1.5 *Dormant SIVA: Clovis Bray 1.6 *Dormant SIVA: Clovis Bray 1.7 *Dormant SIVA: Clovis Bray 1.8 *Dormant SIVA: Clovis Bray 1.9 *Dormant SIVA: Iron Lords 2.0 *Dormant SIVA: Iron Lords 2.1 *Dormant SIVA: Iron Lords 2.2 *Dormant SIVA: Iron Lords 2.3 *Dormant SIVA: Iron Lords 2.4 *Dormant SIVA: Iron Lords 2.5 *Dormant SIVA: Iron Lords 2.6 *Dormant SIVA: Iron Lords 2.7 *Dormant SIVA: Iron Lords 2.8 *Dormant SIVA: Iron Lords 2.9 *Dormant SIVA: Fallen 3.0 *Dormant SIVA: Fallen 3.1 *Dormant SIVA: Fallen 3.2 *Dormant SIVA: Fallen 3.3 *Dormant SIVA: Fallen 3.4 *Dormant SIVA: Fallen 3.5 *Dormant SIVA: Fallen 3.6 *Dormant SIVA: Fallen 3.7 *Dormant SIVA: Fallen 3.8 *Dormant SIVA: Fallen 3.9 *SIVA Places Mercury *Mercury *The Lighthouse *Ghost Fragment: Mercury Venus *Venus *Ghost Fragment: Venus *Ishtar Sink *Ghost Fragment: Ishtar Sink Earth *Earth *Ghost Fragment: Earth *Old Russia *Ghost Fragment: Old Russia *Ghost Fragment: Old Russia 2 *Ghost Fragment: Old Russia 3 *Ghost Fragment: Old Russia 4 *Iron Temple *Felwinter Peak *Plaguelands *Vostok Observatory The City *The City *The Tower *The Golden Age *Ghost Fragment: The Golden Age *Ghost Fragment: The Golden Age 2 *The Dark Age *Ghost Fragment: The Dark Age *Ghost Fragment: The Dark Age 2 *The City Age *Ghost Fragment: The City Age *Ghost Fragment: The City Age 2 *Ghost Fragment: The Dark Age 3 Moon *Moon *Ghost Fragment: Moon *The Ocean of Storms *Ghost Fragment: The Ocean of Storms *Ghost Fragment: The Ocean of Storms 2 *Ghost Fragment: The Hellmouth *Ghost Fragment: The Hellmouth 2 Mars *Mars *Ghost Fragment: Mars *Meridian Bay *Ghost Fragment: Meridian Bay *Fleetbase Korus, Phobos *Ghost Fragment: Clovis Bray *Ghost Fragment: Clovis Bray 2 The Asteroid Belt *The Asteroid Belt *The Reef *Ghost Fragment: The Reef *Ghost Fragment: The Reef 2 *Ghost Fragment: The Reef 3 *Vestian Outpost, Queen's Bay *Prison of Elders, The Reef Jupiter *Jupiter *Ghost Fragment: Jupiter Saturn *Rings of Saturn *Saturn *Ghost Fragment: Saturn Activities Story: Earth, Old Russia *Story Activity Introduction *A Guardian Rises *Restoration *The Dark Within *The Warmind *The Last Array Story: Moon, Ocean of Storms *The Dark Beyond *The World's Grave *The Sword of Crota *Chamber of Night *Shrine of Oryx Story: Venus, Ishtar Sink *A Stranger's Call *Ishtar Collective *The Archive *Scourge of Winter *Eye of a Gate Lord Story: Mars, Meridian Bay *Exclusion Zone *The Buried City *The Garden's Spire *A Rising Tide *The Black Garden The Dark Below *Quests Introduction *Rise of Crota *Siege of the Warmind *The Wakening *Disciples of Crota *Urn of Sacrifice House of Wolves *Arenas Introduction *Prison of Elders *The Hunt For Skolas *A Kell Rising *Gone to Ground *The Silent Fang *The Ruling House *The Kell of Kells *Wolves' Gambit *Queen's Ransom The Taken King * The Coming War * Cayde's Stash * The Dreadnaught * Enemy of My Enemy * Lost to Light * The Promethean Code * Last Rites * Regicide * Dread Patrol * Outbound Signal * The Taken War: Venus * The Taken War: Earth * The Taken War: Mars * The Road to King's Fall * The Wolves of Mars * The Sunbreaker's Challenge * The Nightstalker's Trail * The Stormcaller's Path * Court of Oryx * Challenge of the Elders Strikes *Strikes Introduction *Weekly Strike Challenges Introduction *Dust Palace *The Summoning Pits *The Nexus *Devils' Lair *Cerberus Vae III *Winter's Run *Will of Crota *The Undying Mind *The Shadow Thief *Fallen S.A.B.E.R. *The Sunless Cell *Shield Brothers *Echo Chamber *Blighted Chalice *The Wretched Eye *Sepiks Perfected *The Abomination Heist *Vanguard Elite *The Will of Crota: Revisited *The Shadow Thief: Revisited *The Nexus: Revisited *Vanguard Daybreak Strikes Raids *Raids Introduction *Vault of Glass *Relic: The Aegis *Crota's End *Ascendant Sword *King's Fall *Wrath of the Machine Crucible Playlists *Crucible Introduction *Control *Clash *Rumble *Skirmish *Salvage *Combined Arms *Doubles *Inferno *Crucible Events *Elimination *Iron Banner *Trials of Osiris *Rift *Mayhem *Zone Control *Supremacy Crucible Arenas *The Burning Shrine *Shores of Time *Asylum *Twilight Gap *The Rusted Lands *Exodus Blue *The Anomaly *First Light *Firebase Delphi *Bastion *Blind Watch *Pantheon *Skyshock *The Cauldron *Black Shield *Thieves' Den *Timekeeper *Widow's Court *Sector 618 *Bannerfall *Memento *Crossroads *The Dungeons *The Drifter *Frontier *Vertigo *Cathedral of Dusk *Crests *Skyline - Meridian Bay, Mars *Last Exit - Ishtar Sink, Venus *Icarus - Languid Sea, Mercury *Floating Gardens - Pomona Mons, Venus *Ghost Fragment: Skyline *Ghost Fragment: Last Exit *Ghost Fragment: Floating Gardens *Ghost Fragment: Shores of Time *Ghost Fragment: Asylum *Ghost Fragment: The Rusted Lands *Ghost Fragment: Exodus Blue *Ghost Fragment: Firebase Delphi *Ghost Fragment: The Cauldron *Ghost Fragment: Crossroads *Ghost Fragment: The Burning Shrine *Ghost Fragment: Twilight Gap *Ghost Fragment: The Anomaly *Ghost Fragment: First Light *Ghost Fragment: Bastion *Ghost Fragment: Blind Watch *Ghost Fragment: Pantheon *Ghost Fragment: Skyshock *Ghost Fragment: Black Shield *Ghost Fragment: Thieves' Den *Ghost Fragment: Timekeeper *Ghost Fragment: Widow's Court *Ghost Fragment: Bannerfall *Ghost Fragment: Memento *Ghost Fragment: The Dungeons *Ghost Fragment: The Drifter *Ghost Fragment: Frontier *Ghost Fragment: Vertigo *Ghost Fragment: Cathedral of Dusk *Ghost Fragment: Sector 618 *Ghost Fragment: Icarus Other Activities *Patrols Introduction *Public Events Introduction *Bounties Introduction *The Festival of the Lost *Crimson Days *SRL: Sparrow Racing *SRL Record Book *SRL: Campus Martius *SRL: Infinite Descent *Festival of the Lost: Underwatch *Ascendant Raisins *The Dawning *Dawning Fortunes *Haakon Precipice *Shining Sands Rise of Iron *King of the Mountain *The Walls Come Down *The Plaguelands *Download Complete *The Iron Tomb *Transmission *Beauty in Destruction *Archon's Forge *Quarantine Category:Grimoire Cards Category:Lists